1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to the field of image processing, and particularly relates to an object tracking method and device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Object tracking on the basis of image processing may be applied to a driver assistance system, a supermarket monitoring system, a patient monitoring system, and so on. Up to now, a lot of techniques for carrying out continuous object tracking with respect to a moving object on the basis of the image processing have been proposed.
For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 8,073,196 B2, a detection and tracking method of moving objects from a moving platform in presence of strong parallax is disclosed. In particular, one or more residual pixels are identified from video data. At least two geometric constraints are applied to the identified one or more residual pixels. A disparity of the one or more residual pixels to the applied at least two geometric constraints is calculated. Based on the detected disparity, the one or more residual pixels are classified as belonging to parallax or independent motion and the parallax classified residual pixels are filtered. Further, a moving object is tracked in the video data. Tracking the object includes representing the detected disparity in probabilistic likelihood models. Tracking the object also includes accumulating the probabilistic likelihood models within a number of frames during the parallax filtering. Further, tracking the object includes based on the accumulated probabilistic likelihood models, extracting an optimal path of the moving object.
Furthermore, in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2011/0052043 A1, a method of mobile platform detecting and tracking dynamic objects and computer-readable medium thereof are disclosed. In particular, the mobile platform acquires a three-dimensional (3D) image using a time-of-flight (TOF) sensor, removes a floor plane from the acquired 3D image using a random sample consensus (RANSAC) algorithm, and individually separates objects from the 3D image. Movement of the respective separated objects is estimated using a joint probability data association filter (JPDAF).